In various online games, players purchase virtual goods through a shop menu. When a player browses through the shop menu, sometimes it becomes difficult for a player to shift through all of the items in the shop menu to find the exact item they are looking for. In some implementations, if the player cannot find the virtual good immediately, they may give up looking for it and resume playing the game or quit.